Some tools use text-based descriptions to configure dedicated tool execution behaviors, including descriptions associated with command interpreters and/or tools that use an abstract description of work to be done in connection with scheduled execution tasks. By way of example, a text-based description may be provided to describe a build process (and associated dependencies) to automate a software build procedure. Moreover, such descriptions may include a naming scheme and/or multiple levels of elements (including, for example, elements that are nested within each other).
In some cases, a manual approach may be used to derive parsing for multiple levels of elements (e.g., parsing associated with a parameter name and/or an argument type associated with an element). Note, however, that a manual approach in this environment may be inefficient. Moreover, the implementation may need to be sharable (e.g., existing implementations being adopted to newly created interfaces to achieve a desired result). Moreover, an initial implementation may need to be modifiable in a development context to be extended to support new arising interfaces.
Approaches that improve name schemes in a parsing framework could, therefore, be desirable. Moreover, it may advantageous to provide one or more systems and/or methods to do so in an efficient and convenient manner.